Walk in the Rain Part 9
Walk in the Rain Part 8 His eyes scanned through the magazine through his gas mask lenses. Every once in a while, he'd flip the page. Another girl, another set of breasts, and a story of their life, as well as their likes and dislikes. It had been the first time he'd ever bought a nudy magazine, of course, he wasn't IDed, no one really wanted to know what he looked like underneath that desert suit other than a few particular interested parties who were after his head for destroying their headquarters single-handedly. It's not that he was really all that interested in seeing naked women, it was more just to experience what it was like to go up to a clerk and say "I want that one because I think her knockers are awesome." That was when there came a beeping from one of his proximity Den Den Mushis. That was when he saw perhaps the very last things he expected to see in his entire life. A cat that walked upright, carrying what looked like Red Dog Dan bound and gagged. He set Dan down and pressed the buzzer button. Ricky Muro paused for a very long moment, then began to nod. Ricky: 'You now have my attention. a button ''It wasn't a minute before the catman set Dan down in front of him, and then stood on top of him. Dan glared up at the gasmasked man, and smelled like piss, sweat and many other horrible odors all at once, but Ricky was thankful that he wore the gasmask in that instant. '''Ricky: Alright, well other than the very large sweaty man, did you happen to need anything else? Rinji: Mewhahahaha! Of course, I'm sure he will be worth a few ship cannons, and maybe a good pistol or two. Ricky: Two rifles. Rinji: Eh?! I didn't even ask for two rifles! That's not even 80,000 belli! Ricky: One sling shot. Rinji: Sling shot now?! What kind of haggling system is this? Ricky: '''I've never haggled with cats before, did you want a ball of yarn? '''Rinji: Do you want to have an early funeral! You little punk! Ricky: '''seven cannons... '''Rinji: HOW DARE Y--- Whoa wait, seven? That was when a red light began to gleam, and draw Ricky's attention away from their conversation. He looked at the monitor to see some crazy-looking men, wearing torn up black clothing and raggity mohawks. The two in the front simply held onto each other, and then rammed themselves into the door, busting it straight down. Ricky acted quickly and flipped up a covering which concealed a switch, which he then flipped. In the hallway near the entrance there came two rows of three turret machine guns. All of them began to fire, taking down five of the intruders, but then two grenades were thrown into the hallway, exploding and destroying the turret machine guns. Around twenty guys rushed into the building, all of them holding pistols and rifles, wearing torn black clothing, and horrible, stringy hair. Thug1: Hehehe stay right where you are! trained on Rinji Thug2: Don't move! Don't move! Hahahahaha! Voice: Doooooooon't Mooooooooove Harbubububububrurururururu!! down the hallway, a very large figure appeared Harbububububururuururuururururruuuu!!! and then walked into the wall, destroying it, and then entering into the room through the next wall Thug3: Master Donald! Please! Use the normal entrance! You're walking through the wall again! A very large, seven foot tall, muscular man with gray skin walked in, his head with a gigantic scar across it, and stitches intertwined on it, some of the stitches going off onto the face, even where the scar wasn't. Donald: Huh?! Ooohhhh back at the hole in the wall Ooohhhhh I fix... wait here. back to the hole and began picking up the pieces and piling them up in a one inch tall pile, then pushing it back onto the hole, when he tried to push it onto it, the pile fell, to his dismay Oooohhhh, back to the middle of the room I fix later! Harrrrrburururururu!! Rinji was not especially surprised to see people had followed him, but he certainly was surprised that he missed this big guy on his tail. Ricky: Can I interest you in a marine bazooka? Rinji: Why are you trying to make a sale to people who are already heavily armed?! Ricky: '''I have grenades... anyone? '''Donald: '''We want little girl! We want girl now! And... girl, must be here! NOW! '''Rinji: Oh... well... If you want I can go back to my ship and get... girl. Donald: Oh, little girl there? Ricky: I'm running a special on bayonets, if you. Donald: 'You shut mouth! Me want little girl n-- ''That was when Ricky hit a big red button, and when he did, nine cannons came out of the walls, leaning down from three walls all around them, one of them smacking into one of the infiltrator's heads, and knocking him out cold. '''Donald: Uh? Rinji: Whoa! What are you doing?! Three of those cannons are aimed at you! Ricky: Well I want them out of my shop. Rinji: Well you could at least-- wait, are those fuses lit?! that the long fuses were burning down What are you doing?! Thug1: Everyone out! Go! Red Dog Dan: scream out of his gag! Just as all of the infiltrators began to run, all of the cannons went off, creating a gigantic THUMM!!! The entire building filled with smoke and rubble. ---- Chio flew straight through the wall, followed by a large ball of fire. He flipped back up to his feet, putting out the small, lingering fires that still were on what remained of his shirt, that was when Jacko saw them. As Chio stood there, panting for breath, he noticed several very horrible scars all over Chio's upper body. Long scars ran up his arms, and several old, burned scar-tissue remained on his chest, and not from any damage Jacko had dealt. Jacko: Ooohhh, so now I see why you wear such long sleeves all the time. Where ever did you get those dreadful scars? Chio instinctively covered his upper body, obviously angered. Chio: '''None of your bee's wax! Soru! directly behind Jacko Chio Spinning Flash! kick straight for Jacko's side, sending him into the edge of the hole in the wall, breaking it further '''Jacko: Pumpkin Seeds! the rubble, produced several small fires that shot at Chio like a machine gun Chio tried his best to put up a defence but there were far too many of them, coming at him at a horrible speed. He finally got to a bar table and knocked it over for cover. He hid behind the table, but he knew that it wouldn't last, it was already starting to burn up. That was when he thought of something, he looked over at the bar to see where the taps were. Chio: Ran Kyaku! Chio Katana! off a large energy blade at the bar, making the beer taps burst with huge amounts of foam that blasted everywhere. The foam soon turned into suds, extinguishing a great deal of the fire all at once. Jacko: Reereereereehahahahaha! Very clev- Chio: Rankyaku! Chio Kaisen! into the air and spiraled feet first toward Jacko, creating whirls of energy blades Jacko: Gah!! up his arms, but was overcome by the tornado of energy Chio: Soru! beside Jacko in the midst of his falling Chio HANDOU!!! kicked Jacko into the ground hard, breaking the bar floor The white-haired fighter flipped away from Jacko in that moment, and stood in a fighting stance, panting to gain back some of his stamina. Jacko: Reereereereehahahaha! This is more fun than I expected, I suppose I will need to take it up a few notches! Jacko rose from his position, and his Jack-o-lantern head glared at Chio. Chio: You're bluffing... those suds soaked you, it will be a while before you can muster up another fire attack. Jacko: Oh, oh you're right. Sarcasm My God what will I ever d-- Pumpkin Breath!!! mouth and breathes a huge amount of flames Chio took up a defensive stance, but then, just in that moment, he noticed something. Jacko was defenseless in his current position! Chio: 'HA! straight up toward the ceiling, which was also igniting on fire Geppou! in the air, straight forward toward Jacko Chio Jotou! Jacko straight in the head, causing him to fly straight back into the wall, igniting the walls around him as they fell ''Chio got out of the burning building as fast as he could, only taking a few burns on his legs and arms, thankfully protecting his shining, white hair. He stood there, watching Jacko burn in a pile of wood and rubble. Chio looked to see his clothes were all but torn into burnt rags. He was bruised, charred, and even had a second-degree burn here and there on his person. However, just as he turned to walk away, he cringed at that same laugh! 'Jacko: '''Reereereereehahahahaha!!! Very good! You saw through my weakness, I am impressed, perhaps you and yours have a chance, if only a very small one. from the burning rubble, completely on fire Allow me to show you my trump card... the fires around him ignite even higher Pumpkin King! ''Jacko began to take on the form of a giant made entirely of flames. The giant form even bared the gigantic pumpkin head on top of its body. The fire giant moved like a puppet, in sync with Jacko. As he raised his fist, so did the giant! Chio only watched in horror as the fire giant's fist came careening down at him. He could only flip backward as the fist destroyed the ground, burning all of the grass there and around it. 'Jacko: '''Reereereereehahahahaha!!! Come on! I know you've got more than that! to slowly approach Chio ''Chio glared at him, panting, panicking even. He gazed into the flames as the pumpkinheaded bastard approached him with that horrible smile on his Jack-o-lantern face. The flames engulfed Chio's every being in that moment, and that moment of clarity came to him in a perfect moment of zen. He could not let him fight the rest of his crew. Every muscle in his leg clenched and then seemed to tense up to the very molecule of muscle tissue, and then it began to shake. Every single piece of spiritual energy engulfed his foot as it began to ignite in a strange, blue flame. 'Chio: '''Busoshoku.... his hands together, and closed his eyes as the flame began to grow on his foot, and Jacko continued to approach Chio... Ryuuhono HANDOU!!!!! jumped straight into the flame giant, his eyes fixed on the pumpkinheaded fiend who was controlling him. ''Chio's kick connected to Jacko's pumpkin head, and in that instant all of Jacko's flames turn into blue fire, and instantly was dispersed. The dispersement blew Chio straight back, and he skidded across the grass, he lied there for a moment, and then lied down flat on his back, burned in several places, bruised, and battered quite badly. Jacko was sent flying back, his entire body seemingly burnt to a crisp, his pumpkin head was shriveled to a pruny, while the rest of him was just charred brown and black. His eyes and mouth were completely black, whatever was keeping him up before had been deminished, and he stayed down this time. The white-haired warrior sat up slowly, struggling as he placed his hand on the ground. He sat with his knees hugged in his arms, and staring off into the distance. He sighed, and started to get back up, but that was when his attention was caught by a sight out of his peripheral vision. He turned to see a raven had landed just beside him, and even perched there next to him, and then looked up at him. '''Chio: ...oh... well... hello. Walk in the Rain Part 10 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories